The present invention relates in general to portable equipment carriers, and more particularly to a portable equipment carrier suitable for portable electronic equipment, portable photographic equipment, and the like.
Heretofore, portable carriers were employed with an adjustable shoulder strap and provided zippered access to headphones, discs and a compact disc player. The pockets therefor were fixedly secured back-to-back. A zippered access was provided at the bottom of one of the pockets for access to power jacks and line-out. Portable equipment carriers were also employed with an adjustable waist belt and stored a radio/cassette player along with keys and wallets.
Portable carriers for portable equipment have been found to achieve improved utility and greater functionality when provided with the following features:
a. Side-by-side separable compartments to enable the carrier to be a multi-purpose carrier; PA1 b. Interchangeable compartments for improved flexibility of the portable equipment carried and for the comfort of the wearer; PA1 c. Earphone conductors built in a strap with an earphone connector projecting freely from the strap; PA1 d. Compartments with windows in the panels thereof for observing data, status and operation of the equipment stored therein; PA1 e. Interconnecting successive side-by-side compartments to enable the side-by-side compartments to be linearly aligned, to form an arcuate path or to form an endless path for compactness; and PA1 f. Suspension straps within a compartment to enable the front panel of the compartment to be extended to enable the front of the equipment to be accessed and chambers inside the equipment to be accessed, without removing the equipment from the compartment.
Case Logic, Inc. of Boulder, Colo., has manufactured a Model DM-1, Portable CD Player Case in which a pocket for housing discs, headphones and battery pack was fixedly secured back-to-back to a pocket for housing the compact disc player. At the bottom of the pocket containing the CD player is a zippered access for power jacks, and line-out.
Tune Belt, Inc. of Cincinnati, Ohio, has manufactured a Tune Belt radio/cassette Carrier in which a single pocket houses a radio/cassette. A headphone extends from the pocket to the ears of the wearer.